


Every Dog Gets His Bone

by preciousbunnynoiz



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Consensual, Developing Friendships, Drunk Sex, Friendship, M/M, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Pre-Canon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 05:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15357174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: Yuuri is at a party he doesn't want to be at when he meets a kindred soul in Seung GilIt just so happens that they are also both slutty drunksIt goes well





	Every Dog Gets His Bone

**Author's Note:**

> Consent is given before they are drunk but they engage in stuff while drunk so if that's a problem for you don't read this.
> 
> Also Z this is completely your fault. I blame you entirely.

This was a mistake.

This was a horrible horrible mistake.

Yuuri was kinda well known for avoiding the after banquet parties. But someone had said there would be pizza and he really wanted pizza so he came.

And there was pizza but it was crap pizza (Yuuri still ate it though) and now he was stuck with a bunch of drunk people that he didn’t know very well at one of the lesser parties at Worlds. 

(He wondered what party Victor was at. It was probably a much better party than this one)

Yuuri grabbed a kinda shitty beer and sat himself in the corner. He was gloomily wondering how he could sneak away when someone sat next to him.

“I was told there would be a dog. There is no dog.” a flat voice complained. Yuuri looked over and Seung Gil Lee was looking about as miserable as Yuuri felt.

Well as miserable as Seung Gil  _ could _ look which wasn’t very much. He was really good at keeping his cards close to his chest. Yuuri envied that more than a little.

“They didn’t even try to lie about a dog to me. I’m a little offended” maybe misery does love company Yuuri thought  as he took a sip of his beer and regretted it immediately. Seung Gil eyed him.

“You like dogs?” he asked as if he was asking Yuuri’s opinion on global politics.

“I love dogs” Yuuri answered just as solemnly. 

Twenty minutes later they were still cooing over each other’s phones as they looked at pictures of their precious precious puppies when someone nearly fell on them.

Seung Gil curled in on himself. He seemed even more stressed then Yuuri.

“You want come back to my room? We can watch dog videos on youtube and maybe drink some actually good alcohol?” Yuuri offered and the look of relief on Seung Gil’s face made Yuuri glad that he had offered instead of stressed at the thought of someone else in his room.

“Come on” he said standing up and offering his hand to Seung Gil.

Yuuri led them out and as soon as the door closed behind them they both gave a deep sigh of relief.

Then they caught each other’s eyes and giggled a little.

They didn’t talk much on the way but that was also nice. Everyone else was always so loud and it was nice to stand next to someone and not have to talk.

When they got to Yuuri’s door Seung Gil stopped him before he opened it.

“I...uh I should tell you that I can get a bit...handsy when drunk. It doesn’t...I mean...nothing has to happen but you may have to shove me” Seung Gil was actually blushing! Only a little bit but Yuuri didn’t know he could do that!

But also....he was a pretty good looking guy…

“Do….do you want anything to happen?” Yuuri asked slowly.

Seung Gil blinked.

“Um...I would be more than okay if something did” he answered eventually.

“I would be too. Lets see how it goes okay?”

Seung Gil nodded and let Yuuri open the door.  He then settled on the bed while Yuuri dug out the good booze he had bought in the duty free shop at the airport.

He poured a generous portion into two glasses and passed one to Seung Gil.

“Cheers!” 

It wasn’t long before the fact that he hadn’t had a lot to eat and neither had Seung Gil became blindingly apparent.

Because both of them were now drunk while watching a video of a dog bringing a crying baby toys.

“ALL DOGS ARE JUST SO GOOD!” Yuuri half sobbed “SO PURE!” 

“They aaaarrreee soooo good. Good puppies” Seung Gil had his head on Yuuri’s shoulder and was playing with the hairs on the back of his neck.

“You know who else is good?” Seung Gil asked.

“Who?” Yuuri asked putting down his phone and closing his eyes. Seung Gil’s hand felt nice.

“You~ are” Seung Gil half sang. 

Yuuri giggled and opened his eyes.

“Nooo~ You are good~” Yuuri sang back booping his nose carefully, barely managing to hit it “You have pretty eyes~”

Seung Gil gave him an intense stare before he surged forward knocking Yuuri to the bed before straddling him and kissing him hard and intensely.

Yuuri moaned into the kiss and returned it enthusiastically. His fingers weaving into Seung Gil’s thick beautiful hair as Seung Gil kissed down Yuuri’s neck. 

Yuuri cried out as he decided to suck a hickey into Yuuri’s neck.

“Ooohhh you’re good at this” Yuuri said breathlessly, his hips rocking slightly under Seung Gil, his dick already half hard.

“You’re a good kisser too” Seung Gil answered before claiming Yuuri’s lips again. 

They couldn’t seem to stop kissing. Every time one pulled away the other followed.

Quiet moans filled the air between them whenever their lips parted. Yuuri quickly gathered a necklace of hickeys that made him vaguely glad for his heavy duty foundation that was sitting in the bathroom.

After awhile Yuuri took control and kissed up to Seung Gil’s ear, trailing the tip of his tongue along the edge before sucking on the lob.

Seung Gil cried out, his hips rocking down onto Yuuri.

Yuuri pulled away, his face flushed.

“Want me to help you with that?” Yuuri asked with a bit of a smirk.

Seung Gil gasped but nodded freverently. 

Yuuri motioned Seung Gil off of him and when he’d climbed off Yuuri pushed him back and reached for his waistband. Yuuri’s eyes flicked to Seung Gil’s face.

“Still okay?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Seung Gil breathed, “Yeah we’re good” 

Yuuri proceeded to undo Seung Gil’s trouser button and slowly pulled down his fly. Seung Gil rested back on his elbows as he watched with rapt attention as Yuuri settled between his legs and pull his hard cock free from his underwear. 

Yuuri licked his lips. 

“You’re cut” it was said with such delight that Seung Gil didn’t seem offended but he did seem surprised it was such a big deal.

“And?” 

Yuuri shrugged.

“Just didn’t expect it. Don’t know why. American guys are always cut. Yours is nicer though”  and before Seung Gil could question it Yuuri licked him from base to tip before circling the head with his tongue.

Seung Gil swore in Korean as Yuuri swallowed him down.

Yuuri hummed happily to himself as he started bobbing his head. Yuuri really  _ liked  _ giving head. It was his go to sex act anyway as Drunk Yuuri was kinda slutty but also too anxious to just have full sex with anyone. 

But giving head was fun. It felt good in his mouth and he enjoyed getting his partners to react just by flickering his tongue on the underside.

Seung Gil seemed to enjoy that at least by the way he gripped Yuuri’s hair.

“St-stoAHp” Seung Gil managed to moan. Yuuri immediately pulled away in alarm. 

“Are you okay?” He asked trying to keep his anxiety down. 

Seung Gil nodded as he tried to catch his breath.

“I am just...you too. Not just me, I want to reciprocate” Seung Gil was gripping the comforter tightly. 

Yuuri felt his shoulders suddenly relax with relief. 

“Oh! Okay so...like a 69 or something?” He asked even as he sat up on his knees to remove his jeans. 

“Yeah, yeah that sounds good” Yuuri finished stripping while Seung Gil removed his own clothes. 

Then the arranged themselves on their sides facing each other with Yuuri’s head toward the end of the bed. 

Seung Gil’s fingers were cool and gentle as they closed around Yuuri’s cock,his other hand gripping Yuuri’s hip. 

Yuuri hummed happily before taking Seung Gil back into his mouth. 

Seung Gil was a quick to reciprocate, kissing up the length before pushing back the foreskin and taking Yuuri into his mouth. 

The thing was they were both quite competitive. 

Which should be expected of professional athletes. 

But that meant that both of them were determined to get the other person off first. 

And Seung Gil was  _ good _ . His tongue was very clever and seemed to hit all of the places that made Yuuri moan and squirm. 

Yes Seung Gil was very good but Yuuri…

Yuuri was  _ better _ . 

Yuuri had no gag reflex.

He bobbed his head fast, keeping the suction tight as he took Seung Gil deep. The fingers of one hand gently caressed his thigh in contrast to how brutally he moved his mouth. 

The thigh under Yuuri’s hand shook and Seung Gil moaned loudly around Yuuri’s cock before cumming down his throat. 

Yuuri pulled off and rested his forehead against Seung Gil’s thigh as he closed his eyes and just lost himself in sensation. It wasn’t long before he came with a loud moan. 

They stayed curled up into each other panting heavily for a moment before rolling away onto their backs.

“Well that was fun” Yuuri said with a laugh. Seung Gil held up a thumbs up. 

Yuuri slowly peeled himself up off the bed and started digging in his bag for his sleep clothes. 

“You’re welcome to stay here until morning.” Yuuri offered as he pulled on his clothes. 

“No thank you.” Seung Gil was back to speaking flatly like he usually did when the subject wasn’t dogs. 

Yuuri glanced back to see him pulling on his discarded clothes. 

“Okay that’s fine. Can you get back alright?” Yuuri hoped he hadn’t somehow made Seung Gil hate him.

“I can yes. Can I have your phone?”

Yuuri nodded, his forehead crinkled in confusion as he handed it over. Seung Gil tapped something into it and then passed it back.

“There. You have my number. If you wish to talk dogs text me.” Seung Gil headed to the door.

“Oh! Yeah sure! You too!” Yuuri followed after him happy to know they were...friends? Or at least friendly. Dog Friends?

Seung Gil stopped at the door before turning. 

“This was fun” Seung Gil’s face said otherwise but he usually looked like that so Yuuri guessed he meant it “but I don’t think we’ll do it again” he said this slowly like Yuuri would object. 

“Totally fine! Next time we won’t drink or hook up. Just dog videos” Yuuri promised.

Seung Gil gave a little smile. 

“I would be agreeable to that.” 

 

The next day when Yuuri was waiting for his flight his phone vibrated with a text. 

It was a picture of a very fluffy puppy. He looked like a cloud.

>>>his name is apparently Cauliflower

Yuuri grinned.

<<<Give him pets from me please Seung Gil!

Going to that party was  _ definitely _ not a mistake.


End file.
